


Teacher's plight

by alycat



Series: Teacher 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's eyes have been on Jensen since his first class, and Jensen knew he shouldn't return those looks. But there's something about Jared that makes Jensen unable to look away, and unable to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's plight

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Student's pet. Age difference: Jared 19, Jensen 29

Jensen swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the weight of Jared's eyes on him but it was easier said than done. Clearing his throat Jensen reached up to write the weeks assignment on the whiteboard and he had to force his hand to remain stable.

He wasn't sure what had made his student so obsessed but since the start of term, Jared's gaze had felt like a brand against Jensen's skin and he even had a hard time leaving it behind when he walked home for the day.

"I expect for this assignment to be handed in on Friday's lesson," Jensen said without turning around and he heard the low groans from the class. "If you have any questions, feel free to stay behind. Class dismissed."

Chairs scraped across the floor as the class got up and Jensen focused on gathering his papers together, sure that none of the students would stay a moment longer than absolutely needed for the last lesson of the day. Putting the last of his books in his briefcase, he finally looked up at the rows of tables and his breath caught in his breath when he saw Jared leaning against the desk closest to the door.

"Hey, Professor Ackles," Jared said, a lazy smirk tugging up the corner of his mouth.

The words were right, but the tone was far from and Jensen couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Mr. Padalecki," Jensen said stiffly, fastening the clamps of his briefcase and straightening his back. "Did you have any questions regarding the assignment?"

"No," Jared said, pushing away from the desk and walking closer to Jensen. "But I think we got some other things to talk about."

Jensen shook his head, backing away from Jared and trying to get to the door but Jared just smirked and moved even closer. The look in Jared's eyes was everything that Jensen had tried to ignore, a burning heat and want that Jensen wasn't sure he would actually be able to deny.

"If it's not school related, I'm not the one you should be talking to, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen said, trying to sound stern and he took a step closer to the door even though it also meant moving closer to his student. "I need to-"

His words were cut off by Jared grabbing his wrist, tugging him to the side and pushing the door shut. Jensen didn't have time to ask what was happening before a warm mouth descended over his. A surprised gasp gave Jared the perfect opportunity to push his tongue inside, sliding it over Jensen's bottom lip and Jensen _knew_ he should push his student away but when he grabbed Jared's upper arms he found himself holding on rather than creating distance. Outside the door he could hear students moving around and he knew the risk of someone coming inside but when Jared deepened the kiss Jensen found himself unable to really care.

The small voice in the back of his mind that tried to tell him that allowing Jared to kiss him was a horrible idea was quickly silenced when Jared's hands moved down to rest on Jensen's hips. It took Jensen a moment to realize that the soft moan he heard came from him but not even that was enough to keep him from licking into Jared's mouth. Jensen's hands moved from Jared's arms, up until he could tangle his fingers in soft hair.

"Fuck," Jared groaned against his lips, both of them out of breath and Jensen panted against Jared's lips.

"We really shouldn't," Jensen mumbled but he wasn't pulling away.

"But teacher, you're so damn hot, how could I not?" Jared said with a smirk.

For some reason, it was the word _teacher_ that finally broke through and Jensen managed to break free from Jared's grip.

"No," he protested, shaking his hand and grabbing his briefcase from where he had dropped it on the floor. "We can't… This was a horrible idea."

"Jensen-" Jared started and Jensen shook his head at the sound of his name.

"No, that's Mr. Ackles to you. I'm your _teacher_!"

He saw Jared open his mouth but Jensen tugged the door open, almost stumbling outside and he walked away without a backwards look, wondering if people would be able to see on him what had just happened. His lips felt swollen and when his tongue flicked out to lick over his lower lip, the taste of Jared still lingering there.

It wasn't until he was in his car that he allowed himself to freak out and he banged his head against the steering wheel a few times before he managed to collect himself a bit. Jared was everything Jensen shouldn't be wanting. He shouldn't even have noticed his student, not in _that_ way but Jared wasn't someone who was easy to overlook.

"At least he's legal," Jensen mumbled to himself, knowing full well that it didn't really make things better.

Jensen looked over to the closest door, freezing in place when he saw a tall figure standing there, gaze locked on Jensen. When Jared pushed away from the wall, taking one step closer, Jensen finally managed to snap out of it and get the car started, peeling away fast enough that he was sure he could feel the smell of burning rubber.

-¤-

"Mr. Ackles."

Jensen pretended he didn't hear Jared, opting instead to take a turn down one of the corridors he knew would be mostly deserted and where no one would notice him walking faster. He was halfway down the corridor before he realized his mistake when Jared caught up with him, big hand wrapping around Jensen's wrist.

"Please, don't run away from me," Jared said, crowding in close and Jensen couldn't stop the low groan when Jared's hot breath fanned over his neck. "We’ve got things to talk about."

"No, Mr. Padalecki," Jensen managed to get out. "We really don't have- Oh. Fuck."

Jensen's head tilted back when Jared's tongue found the sensitive spot under Jensen's ear and sharp pleasure shot through Jensen's body.

"C'mon," Jared mumbled against Jensen's skin. "Let me taste you."

With a last flick of tongue, Jared pulled Jensen along with him, pushing a door open and dragging Jensen behind him into an abandoned restroom. Jensen got a glimpse of them in the mirror above the basins and he saw a flicker of the need in his own eyes before they stumbled into a stall.

"This isn't talking," Jensen got out, his legs slamming against the toilet seat and he sat down, staring up at Jared.

Jared locked the door to the stall, staring down at Jensen, licking his lips and reaching down to drag the pad of his thumb over Jensen's lower lip.

"Like I could focus on talking when I have you like this," Jared said, pulling Jenen back up.

In the limited space, their bodies were pressed close together and Jensen's hand came up to rest against Jared's chest.

"You gonna push me away?" Jared asked, his fingers already working at Jensen's zipper.

Jensen couldn't find it in himself to say no, but he couldn't manage to say yes either. He was sure, though, that Jared didn't require either and that was confirmed when Jared leaned in for a hard kiss, pushing at Jensen's pants. In the confined space, Jensen could smell the sharp tang of cleaning fluids and other smells he didn't want to think too much about, but above that there was the scent of Jared, coiling around Jensen and even though he knew he shouldn't, Jensen focused in on that. He groaned when his pants dropped to the ground, cool air against the flushed skin of his hard dick.

"So fucking pretty," Jared mumbled before dropping to his knees.

Jensen didn't have time to catch up with what was happening before Jared's tongue licked a wet stripe up the length of his cock and Jensen's mind went blank. At twenty-nine, Jensen had been in a few relationships, and had a few hookups but nothing compared to the feel of Jared's lips wrapping around his dick and the perfect hot suction as Jared let Jensen's cock push deep inside his mouth.

No teenager should be that good at sucking cock but Jared gave it his all, tongue wrapping around the head, pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves before adding suction. Jensen's head fell back against the wall, hands moving to try to find something to hold on to instead of grabbing Jared.

Jared pulled back, the head of Jensen's dick resting against his lips as he spoke.

"Do it."

It was a demand, not a request and not for the first time Jensen found himself unable to do the right thing. His fingers tangled in Jared's hair, gripping soft strands and even though he knew he shouldn't, he pushed at the back of Jared's head. A smirk played over Jared's lips before he resumed giving Jensen the best blowjob he had ever gotten. Jensen couldn't look away from the way Jared's lips were stretched around his cock, wet sheen of saliva and pre-come and Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from thinking too much of what was happening.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Jensen was barely aware of the words leaving his lips, a steady chant of pleasure that came to halt when he heard the door to the restroom open. His eyes flew wide and he stared down at Jared in panic, wanting to pull away but Jared's hands came down to grip Jensen's hips, holding him in place while sucking even harder.

"Jared," Jensen breathed out, barely a whisper but it sounded loud in his ears and he bit down on his lower lip to keep quiet.

He shook his head violently when one of Jared's hands moved back, stroking over the curve of Jensen's ass through the pants before pushing the fabric down further and his fingers ran down Jensen's crack. It was wrong on so many levels and Jensen shouldn't be even more turned on but when Jared's fingers brushed over his hole, Jensen tried to part his legs further. The pants around his thighs didn't allow for much movement but it was enough for Jared to notice and Jensen couldn't ignore the pleased look on Jared's face even as his mouth was full of cock. Jared pulled up until his lips were pressed against the tip of Jensen's cock, a barely-there brush but it was good and Jensen wasn't sure if he wanted to push into the wet heat of Jared's mouth, or back against the finger rubbing over his hole. He didn't have time to think of it too much because Jared didn't give him a choice, lapping up the last drops of pre-come before standing up once more and kissing Jensen hard.

The taste of his own pre-come should be gross but Jensen couldn't hold back a low whimper when Jared's tongue pushed deep into his mouth. He heard Jared fumble with something but it wasn't until he heard a tearing sound that he realized just what was happening.

Jared had brought lube.

In that moment it was obvious how much Jared had planned everything, making sure to get Jensen alone. When lube-slicked fingers returned to his hole, Jensen clung to Jared, pushing back against the probing fingers. There was still someone out in the restroom, the sound of water running and Jensen knew he couldn't make any sound but it wasn't easy keeping quiet when Jared slid a slick finger inside, moving it deep and brushing against Jensen's prostate. Jared might be good at sucking cock, but he was just as good at fingering Jensen open, one finger soon becoming two and each push of his digits made Jensen tremble with need.

"Just like that," Jared breathed against his lips before his mouth trailed a wet line down Jensen's jaw, nuzzling under his ears before leaning closer to whisper. "Knew you'd feel good around my fingers, Mr. Ackles. Not so prim and proper now, are you?"

Shame burned up Jensen's cheeks and he tried to turn his head to the side, hiding his heating face, but Jared would have none of that. One big hand came up to cup Jensen's face, holding it in place as Jared looked down on him.

"Please," Jensen mumbled, not sure just what he was asking for but Jared seemed sure of what he was willing to give.

A third finger pushed inside, spreading Jensen open and Jensen's mouth fell open on a silent moan. Outside the stall he heard the person moving, water running and then the sound of a hand dryer.

"I wanna fuck you," Jared breathed against his ear. "Wanna feel your tight ass around my cock. Tell me I can."

Jensen couldn't tell Jared that, but he could turn around, Jared's fingers still buried in his ass, and present himself to his student. He could hear the sounds of the door being pushed open, and whoever had been outside leaving, but the murmur of students still flickered in from the corridor.

"Still need to be quiet," Jared mumbled. "Think you can be quiet?"

When Jared's fingers brushed against his prostate, Jensen had serious doubts as to how quiet he would be able to stay. The door slammed open once more, the sound drowning out Jensen's whine when Jared pulled his fingers free. In the confined space, the sound of Jared pulling his zipper down was loud, sending a shiver down Jensen's back and all the way to his hard cock. Jensen reached up to grab the top of the door, hanging on tightly and biting down hard on his lower lip when he felt Jared's cock starting to push inside.

Shame still heated his skin, but it didn't matter. Not when Jared was spreading him open and Jensen had trouble breathing through the mixture of burn and pleasure. The prep hadn't been quite enough, but Jensen _wanted_ to feel everything, his body opening up for Jared until their bodies were pressed close together.

"Fuck," Jensen breathed out before once more managing to keep it quiet.

He could feel the rough fabric of Jared's jeans against his ass and his hands clenched against the top of the door at the thought of what an image they must make. His own pants were still tangled around his hips, hindering any movement and he couldn't do more than arch his back to give Jared better access.

"What if they could see you now?" Jared whispered in a broken voice. "You better hold on tight."

Jensen did just that as Jared pulled back, his hands gripping Jensen's hips hard enough that Jensen knew he'd be bruised for days. Holding him in place, Jared slammed forward, burying himself in Jensen once more and Jensen had to struggle to keep himself from slamming into the door with Jared's hard thrusts. When a small moan left Jensen, one of Jared's hands came up to tangle in his hair, twisting his head to the side until they could share wet and messy kisses.

Each drag of Jared's cock inside him sent waves of pure pleasure through Jensen and despite the awkward position, he kept kissing Jared and he was sure it was the only way he would keep from crying out with how good it felt. All he could do was hang on and take it as Jared fucked him deep and hard, each thrust making Jensen's pleasure spiral even higher.

He thought that maybe the wrongness of the entire situation was why it was better than any sex he'd ever had before. The narrow stall of the college restroom should be the last place he'd ever be turned on, but instead his cock was dripping pre-come on the floor each time Jared fucked into him.

"Come for me," Jared mumbled against his lips. "C'mon, Mr. Ackles. Come with your student's cock so far up your ass that you'll be able to fucking taste it when I come."

Jensen wasn't sure if it was the words or the way Jared's cock pressed against his prostate but his student didn't need to more than brush his fingers against Jensen's cock to make him come so hard his legs almost gave way beneath him. Jared slammed in once more before going still, coming with a deep grunt and Jensen could feel each hot spurt of come inside of him.

Even with his body shaking through his orgasm, some part of Jensen was aware of the fact that he would have to walk out of the restroom, Jared's come filling him up. The thought made his cock twitch out a few more drops and Jensen whimpered softly.

"Next time, I'll have you spread out on a bed," Jared mumbled. "Put my hands on your ass and lick you open until you beg for me to fuck you."

Jensen was sure it would happen and he was sure he wouldn't put up as big a fight as he should. Jared just wasn't someone he could say no to and Jensen knew he was doomed.

-¤-

[ >> Student's pet ](http://alycat.livejournal.com/76031.html)   



End file.
